Don't Talk
by Joshua Kasmir Kosh
Summary: This is a Songfic using the A*Teen's "Can't Help Falling in Love With You" song. Random story. Not really sure when it takes place, but I do know is that the Toa Metru are Toa, not Hordika or Turaga.


Hey, this story I wrote A while ago. It is a songfic. If you hate it, fine. If you love it, Fine. I really don't care. I like it. I hope yall do to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lego, therefore, I don't own Bionicle. Nor did I create nor do I own the ATeens.

* * *

Don't Speak

By: Joshua Kasmir Kosh

"Can't Help Falling In Love" By: ATeens

(I just can't help falling in love with you)

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I can't help falling in love with you

Shall I say would it be a sin  
(Be a sin)  
If I can't help falling in love with you

They were watching a sunset in the Magnificent sector of Ga-Metru. The two suns faded ever so gently into the great colourful emptiness of the Protodermis sea. The silver protodermis mixed with the oranges and reds and yellows so beautifully that this could be a slice of heaven. For the two of them, it was.

In his mind, she looked fantastic. Her blue armor made a beautiful contrast to all the reds and oranges and yellows. On the other hand, He looked Dazzling in her mind. He blended with the reds and oranges and yellows because of his red armor.

The rivers of Liquid protodermis, flowing from the great waterfall, into the many canals of Ga-metru and finaly coming into the sea, looked like a stream of the most crystal clear water in the Caribbean. Then it would be re-purified and it would flow over the Great Waterfall once more. He thought that the rivers made her look all the more great and powerful. She was, after all, the Controller of all thing with water.

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

They were on top of the Great waterfall looking down. "Do you trust me?" she asked. "With my life!" he replied. "Then take my hand." She told him. He took her hand into his.

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Wise men say only fools rush in  
But I, I can't, I can't help Falling in love (falling in love) With you (with you)

Like a river flows (Oooh)  
To the sea (Oooh)  
So it goes  
Some things are meant to be  
Some things are meant to be

She dragged him down as they both jumped off the waterfall into the great pool of Purified Protodermis. They swam through the canals. It was the most fun he ever had. The best part was jumping off the Great Waterfall. "Can we Jump again?" he asked meekly. This was an odd request from the Master of Fire. But, she could not refuse him. "Yes we can!" She replied to his great delight.

Take my hand (take my hand)  
Take my whole life too (life too)  
For I can't help falling in love with you

Like a river flows  
That's the way it goes  
I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
(Fallin' in love with you)  
Like a river flows (yea yea)  
That's the way it goes(cause I can't)  
Fallin' in love with you

He stared deep into her Orange-ish Eyes that matched the suns-set, while she stared deep into his yellow-ish Eyes that matched the suns-set as well. "The Suns-set is very beautiful Nokama, not at all like in Ta-Metru where…" He was cut off by Nokama putting her hand of his mouth. "Vakama," she said "Yes?" he asked. "Don't Speak" They leaned in…

Like a river flows (I just can't help myself)  
That's the way it goes  
I can't help falling in love with you  
(I can't help falling in love with you)

(I can't help falling in love with you)

Matau watched the whole thing in secret. He was shedding tears like Dogs shed hair. His heart was shattered. "I swear to Mata Nui that I will get my revenge on you Vakama. However, as long as Nokama is in love with you, you will not be harmed. But on this I do indeed Swear, break her heart like she did mine, and you will pay a price worse than death!"

Neither Vakama nor Nokama noticed Matau hiding in the shadows, but they were not really paying attention. They pulled away from each other, but sat close and finally for the last time, they let all their troubles flow into the liquid Protodermis of the Great waterfall. They got up, positioned them selves, and dove into the pool below holding hands.

Fallin'in love with you

* * *

Read and Review please! :)


End file.
